


when he loves me

by icosae



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A little, A lot of talking, Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, Fluff, I have another work done tbh lol ill post it later, I was on a really fluffy rush for some reason, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly I kinda just wanted a cute conversation lololol, they're like 15 or 16, well actually I was on a writing high all together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosae/pseuds/icosae
Summary: I love you.I blink at what I had just thought. I turned the thought over again in my head. I love Killua. Oh.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	when he loves me

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tiktok.com/@fanoson/video/6860245050136202501?lang=en this was on in the background the entire time I was writing this if you want the vibe :]

Killua was in front of me, laughing and spinning around in the snow. His nose was red, and he looked ridiculous with the amounts of layers I put on him, but the twinkle in his eye was unmistakable. Small puffs of steam gathered in front of his smile. He stopped looking at the sky to fix his stare at me with that soft look in his eyes, giving me one of the widest grins I’d ever seen from him. 

I love you.

I blink at what I had just thought. I turned the thought over again in my head. I love Killua. Oh. Suddenly I started to laugh as if the world's weight was off my shoulders. I love Killua! It was obvious now that I look back on it. How my heart skipped a beat when he called my name, how I couldn’t help but smile when I looked at him. 

“Hey, Killua!” I called. 

“Yeah?” he answered.

“I love you!” I yelled.

He stared blankly at me for a moment, before his eyes widened and cheeks turned an impossible shade of pink. “What!?” he yelped. I laughed. “I love you!” I said.

Suddenly I was falling, with a pair of arms around my neck. I fell into the snow, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the most ethereal sight. Killua was looking down at me with teary eyes. 

“You can’t just say that all of a sudden, Gon!” he said. 

“Why not? I just realized it, so I wanted to tell you too!” I rebutted.

Killua let out a sound of fond exasperation, “But it’s embarrassing!”

“So?” 

“You’re impossible.”

I laughed at that. I reached up to cup his face with my hand, a smile on my face the whole time. He leaned into my hand the moment it made contact with his cheek. 

“Your hands are cold.” he hummed.

“So do you?” I asked.

“Do I what?” 

“Do you love me back?”

Killua looked at me like I had just said the world was made of chocolate chip cookies.

“Of course I do, dummy! You just didn’t notice!” he said, flicking my forehead.

“Ow!” I pouted my lips, “when did you start loving me then?”

He paused at that. 

“I don’t know, it just happened one day.”

“Then when did you realize?”

“When you came to my house.”

“Hehe, did I impress you?” 

“No way, you were so stubborn, it was stupid.”

No matter how mocking his words he had a smile on his face. Grinning, I leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the nose. Killua’s eyes widened a little and his face was redder than before, but he didn’t look like he didn’t like it.

“Why’d you do that?” he asked, blushing.

“I don’t know? I wanted to,” I said, “isn’t that what couples do?”

I thought for a moment, “Did you not like it?”

“No! But isn’t it fast?”

“Well I love you, and you love me, so why shouldn’t we do couple stuff together?” 

“...You make a good point.”

All of a sudden, I felt something soft on my lips, and I closed my eyes. It was an innocent kiss, by all accounts, but it was perfect. When he pulled back, both of us were blushing. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins and a smile was on lips. It was as if nothing else mattered in that one second we had kissed, the world had faded away. It was just me, Killua, and the beautiful snow. 

“I love you so much, Gon,” he smiled down at me.

“I love you more.”

Ah, there was that soft look in his eyes again. I wonder if that’s special. 

“Let’s go get some hot chocolate, I’m cold.” He said, grinning.

I hummed in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> There are times when words cannot describe emotions felt by mankind, when all the languages in the world are meanless in the face of pure emotion, and if i am to ever to feel that, perhaps life will become a little more colorful


End file.
